Genesis' revenge
by Cavern of memories
Summary: "Does the great general Sephiroth really believe that he can get away with everything?" Genesis is fed up by Sephiroth's pranks, so in desperation he turns to the last person he wouldn't choose in instant. No Yaoi. Oneshot.


**Final fantasy seven Genesis' revenge **

**Disclaimer I do not own any aspect of Final fantasy or Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewely Sephiroth, Zack Fair and Cloud Strife belong to Square enix. **

**A/N This is my first ever final fantasy fanfiction where I was sitting bored one day when the plot bunny of Sephiroth harassing Genesis by pulling endless pranks and Genesis decides to get his own back. This was on my mind for a long time and read and enjoy regardless.**

_Italics Text messaging _**  
><strong>

Genesis slowly paced around his room changing from one direction to the next as that he glanced up at the ceiling his skin red and blotchy from the constant washing up that he had to do in order to get the make up removed from his face as walking into a store and asking where the make up remover was just as bad and embarrassing as he had been the butt of many geisha related jokes. "Damn it Sephiroth." Genesis mumbled to himself flopping onto his bed light blusih grey eyes turned to the ceiling. It seemed like this was slowly becoming one of those days. Normally who knew that the stoic genera also known as the great hero of the Wutai war, had a sense of humour.

"There was the photo of me shirtless that he sent to my fanclub." Genesis shuddered at the thought. For the last three days his life had been hell, with the constant fangirls stalking him. "They were everywhere I went. I recited Loveless to them endlessly." Genesis smirked to himslf. On the plus side that part hadn't been so bad since he never could pass up a chance to recite from his favorite book. "And then they raided my wardrobe." Genesis shivered as most of his red leather jackets had been stolen, much to the first class soliders' grief.

"Then he dressed up as me and walked around the entire Solider base reciting Loveless and then it climaxed in him admitting his love to my own copy of Lovleess and he made out with that book." Genesis felt his face flush with embrassament with the memory, his eyes felll onto his worn copy of Loveless in the glass case guarded by the several red laser beams that crisscrossed across the glass surface. "It cost me five thousnad gil and it was worth it." Genesis said pattting the glass case. "Then he had to paint my face and dye my hair black to make me look like a geisha." Genesis hissed under his breath.

"Oh you've gone to far Sephiroth." Genesis said anger in his voice. He longed to grab one single fire Materia, no ten and then use each and everyone of the Materia to set alight Sephiroth's hair and clothing and to give him a taste of his own medicine as he smiled at the thought. "No it wouldn't work." Genesis huffed in annoyance, for if he even used the Materia it would be a waste of his favorite kind of Materia and he didn't want to waste his favorite kind when Sephiroth would be able to aovid it and then he'd send a report to the higher ups aka Lazard, stating that Genesis had attacked him.

"I could be demoted back to being a second class Solider, or I could be scrubbing out the grunts toilet's bathroom, using my own toothbrush." Genesis shuddered at the mental image, as he sighed sadly. "Does the great general Sephiroth really believes that he can get away with everything around here?" Genesis muttered to himself being careful not to wake up Angeal, who was certainly fast asleep.

The bed springs protested slightly beneath his weight, Genesis rolled onto his back, hearing the low ringtone that sounded through the darkness, as he flipped open his mobile phone. The glow of the screen lit up the darkness of the room. Genesis allowed his eyes to roll over the message section as he sighed to himself.

_Time 20:30 _

_Sender Zack _

_Subject revenge plan for Sephiroth _

_Okay first thing's first. You don't like me and I don't like you. Now then I've think that I've got the perfect revenge plan for ol' Sephy and you, Kunsel Cloud and Luxiere are gonna help me with it. Angeal's sick so it's perfect. Don't you want to get even with Sephy? I know you do. _

_If you're in then send me a text. Zack Fair. _

Genesis sat up on the bed as he let the smirk grace his features as the perfect opportunity for revenge had been given to him delivered right on the ball as it was commonly said as that he knew his best friend was sick as he heard the coughing through the wall of the apartment they on occasion shared with Sephiroth as he smirked to himself as he texted in the response one that was bound to please the puppy as he got up to check on Angeal. "Fight fire with fire." Genesis mused to himself the smirk never leaving his face. "I hate to admit it, but the puppy's smarter then he looks."Genesis muse the smile fading from his face. "He is the last person I would go to for help, but it seems there's no other choice." Genesis admitted to himself, falling with a sigh back onto his bed his eyes closing preparing to go to sleep.

The next morning found Genesis bright and early in the hallway that led down to Sephiroth's quarters. Genesis winced as he looked down at the half eaten fish that resided in his hand, while the other was helping him climb up the ladder that had been propped against the wall, he uncruled his fingers trying not to gag at the foul odour as he uncruled his fingers allowing the dead fish drop into the goo with a sickening plop. "Revenge is bitter Sephiroth." Genesis chuckled climbing back down the ladder, yes he was aware that one of his gloves were tarnished, but it was worth it.

"Why do you even want to get revenge on Sephiroth?" Genesis asked his tone cynical looking down at the younger 2nd class solider who fumbled around in his pockets as he eventually withdrew something from his pocket scrolling through the images that were on his phone, which he showed Genesis (with great reluctance) the image showed Zack in his boxers, sitting up right his eyes were alert and in his mouth was a single ball.

"Sephiroth well he cuaght me doing this." Zack said his cheeks were flushed aware of the faint sniggers that came from behind Genesis' hand he cast a glare at the older man who ignored the glare and took the time to compose himself.

"Okay what makes you think that this'll work Zack? Angeal will have a fit once he's better." Luxiere was the first to complain hoisting up the first of the ropes with the heavy bucket on the other end as that Genesis smirked as he placed the last of the rotten Banora white apple into the bucket as he tried not to gag at the stench of chum wafting up from pinkish red goo that would be enough to even make Lazard sick and several of the 2ND class SOLIDERS to drop dead on the spot, heck the stuff could be lethal to Wutai.

Kunsel carefully helped to balance the bucket to make sure that it would fall right on Spehiorth's head. Zack had a grin that creeped Genesis out and he had to wonder how on earth to Minevra Angeal was chosen to mentor the younger man.

"He is so going to flip. It's a good thing that Cloud's keeping a lookout for Truks, Sephiroth, yaoi faingirls, Chocobobs, Minevra and anything else that could spell doom for us all" Kunsel said as that Genesis put the ladder away, as so not to rouse suspicion.

"Soo what do you think? It's a classic prank and the best part is it can't fail. Person either exits or leaves the room the bucket falls over and they get a bucket full of..."

"Turk!" Cloud whispered as they all backed away as that Reno came sauntering by his hands in his pockets as he looked over at the scenario in front of him. One first class SOLIDER with three 2nd class Soliders and a grunt standing in front of Sephioroth's room. Genesis finwardly breathed a sigh of relief and deeper still down in his core he knew that Reno unlike most of the Turks was the only one who took his job not so seriously and was cocky and arrogant about it.

"No no for the ol' bucket on top of the door frame. That's the oldest gag in the book. Ya need to spiced it up a little" Reno said placing his hand as Genesis and Kunsel set up the ladder as the Turk continued to fiddle around with something in his shirt as he let out a small yes of success.

"So then have you found your brain? Or even better the reason why you are such a idiot." Genesis remarkd dryly.

"Not so Redf leather Gen. I've found this!" Reno exclaimed holding up the half dead fugu that was lying in his hands, where he deposited it in the half disgusting bucket of chum.

"Wouldn't that kill him though?" Cloud asked as that Reno shook his head no.

"Not if he eats it. Well gents I'm on my way now so have fun yo." Reno responded as he walked away hands in pockets whistling.

"Is Reno always like this?" Cloud asked as that Genesis had to chuckle lightly at the face of confusion on the younger boy's features. As far as he knew as Lazard informed him Reno just like being Reno.

"The damage's been done. We should split." Zack added in as Kunsel and Luxiere nodded agreement as the two second class Soliders and one SOLIDER grunt broke away from them no wishing to be affiliated with the prank and the manner that it had been played in. Zack paused as he felt Genesis' hand on his shoulder. Kunsel and Cloud looked back at them confused.

"Go I'll chat with Genesis and I'll catch up." Zack said softly. He bit back the annoyed sigh turning back towards Genesis. "So you're gonna report this right? Because if you do I'll drag you down with me." Zack said. The slight tnesion was there and Genesis could sense it when he saw the ever lasting smile that appeared on Zack's face which made him wonder why he could smile all the time.

"Not this time. This doesn't make us friends and don't even think for a second that I owe you anything." Genesis remarked making it clear that if Zack thought for a second they were now friends. Zack shrugged. "I had a feeling you would say that." Zack turned to walk away flashing a small grin over his shoulder. "Genesis, I'd never through that I'd ever say this and I probably never will say this again, but it was fun pulling that prank with you, perhaps we should do it again sometime." Zack called back breaking into a run down the corridor. Genesis paused letting his words sink in, as he shook his head from side to side. exhaling as well. "That pup he is confused." Genesis mused walking away to find a safe place to await the results of the prank.

Sephiroth exhaled as that he placed his Maasaume across his shoulder blades as that he was exhausted from his mission to Wutai as all he now wanted to do was to rest, relax and later check on Angeal to see how his sick friend was coping and Genesis would probably be curled up on the sofa reading Loveless.

The cat green eyes focused on the door that led to his quarters as that he pushed it ever so slightly of to the side as the chum filled bucket laced with rotten Banora whites and the half dead Fugu tilted suddenly as it fell right on his head with a loud clang as the whole of the planet held its breath waiting with a tense silence for the outburst that was bound to follow.

"Now who could've done this?" he mused out loud to himself careful not to get the half dead blowfish in his mouth, no he did not want to die just yet thank you very much. Sephiorth was a sight after wrenching the bucket of his head, bits of fish guts were entangled in his long silver locks, the half rotten Banora white was clenched between his fingers, he was trembling with rage. There was only one candidate who would be this immature as that Zack did come close, but he knew of the only other 1st class SOLDIER who could've done this.

"GENESISSSSSSSSS! The loud yell echoed throughout the Shinra building as that Genesis smirked to himself as he took a swig of the Banora white apple juice. Angeal stirred lifting up his head, looking a bit better then Genesis had left him that morning."Let me guess you got your own back?" Angeal sighed expecting what the answer would be from his bed. "Yes of course I would Angeal." Genesis walked by flopping down onto the couch his boots dangling over the end of the couch.

"It was just another day at the office." Genesis paused to see his childhood friend watching him from the makeshift bed on one of the couches that Genesis had set up for him. Genesis' gaze fell to the right ankle wrapped in the bandage confining his older friend to the bed. "You left my paper work exactly where I left it?" Angeal aksed.

"Yes."

"You didn't put it through the shredder again?" Angeal asked with a shudder.

"Nope. That only happened because someone poured wine into the Banora apple juice I was drinking." Genesis retorted back his left arm folded back behind his head his eyes rolled towards the ceiling. "How did you injure your ankle again Angeal?" Genesis inquired hearing his child hood friend sigh deeply. "I was tending to my plants, when I slipped on a dropped banana peel and went crashing down the stairs." Angeal paused wincing at the memory of the accident. "Later I found out it was Zack. I punished him, by sending him up agaisnt a summon of Bahumuat." Angeal replied.

"You do realize that pup will kill you sooner or later?" Genesis asked.

"Probably, but then it'll be an accident." Angeal replied. Somewhat satisified with his friend's answer Genesis walked onto the railings feeling the night wind flowing throug his hair. The sweet taste of victory filled his mouth,, he allowed the feeling to grow within. At last he was content.

"Oh revenge is sweet, Sephiroth. Yes it is." Genesis mused to himself as that he had gained the revenge that he craved for. To be honest pulling a prank with Zack hadn't been awful like he'd imagined it would be. Maybe just maybe he would do it all again in a heartbeat.

**A/N** **That's the end of this little oneshot. It's time for Cave's little trivia corner. Actually chum is basically fish guts all mashed up together in a disgusting reddish goop. It's often used by shark research vessels to lure the sharks in. Fugu on the other hand is actually the name of a poisonous blowfish most commonly eaten in Japan as a form of Russian roulette. The poison is known as a tetrodoxin which shuts down the electrical impluses in the nerves leading to a lack of breathing and eventual suffocation. Basically all of your muscles are parlyzed, thus thge reason that you are unable to breathe and there is no known antidote for this deadly fish's poison.**

**The statement that Genesis said about Zack killing Angeal, that's a bit ironic don't cha think since he does kill Angeal after he is forced to. I almost cried at that scene. **

**So yeah I had to get this one shot out of my mind. Wait is that the sound of Masamue being drawn? Oh yes that is Sephiroth standing right behind me and well I think he's a little annoyed about the pranks so yeah I- I guess I got a little carried away and so uh yeah, see ya next time! **

**Runs for the hills with a mad Sephiroth intent on killing me.  
><strong>


End file.
